Kiss the Rain
by MakoRain
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Spell of Rain ....just some more nice CloTi rain fluff


A/N: This is kinda like a the unofficial sequel to "Spell of Rain" since they follow each other and there are references to that fic in this one as flashbacks, but they could also stand on their own as separate fics. I did listen to a different song though for inspiration of this story and so if you wanna give Billie Myers' "Kiss the Rain" a listen you might get a better idea as to where I was coming from with this. R & R please.

Dislcaimer : I own nothing related to FFVII and its characters, settings, anything legal like that. I'm still working on getting my own personal Cloud but I've hit some roadblocks which are being ironed out.

"**Kiss the Rain"**

By MakoRain

Rain pitter pattered overhead while Tifa locked up Seventh Heaven for the night. Where could he be? She couldn't help worrying while she swept the bar's floor, her eyes trying not to wander with every tic of the second hand on the clock. He's fine, he's just driving back in the rain. This thought didn't seem to ease her troubled mind as a bolt of lightening tore across the sky, causing Tifa to jump before mentally scolding herself for being so foolish. It's just rain.

Still, she found herself at the front window watching the water form puddles that rippled with each drop and she was brought back to her last rainy day not too long ago…

_Flashback in Tifa's POV_

♪ _Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain, telling me just what a fool I've been ♫_

_Of course she was a fool, a fool for falling in love. Not in love with just anyone, but her best friend, Cloud Strife._

_Tifa knew all of this, knew she should give up hope, give up the love she had for him, but her damned heart was gluten for punishment and too stubborn to let her live in peace. And so she had no choice but to carry on, loving this man in the hidden shadows of her heart and soul while he still pinned for another long lost to this world._

…

_She turned to see Cloud looking at her oddly as he always did when she was like this_

…

_He turned his hand over to hold hers, and then gently pulled her to stand up. Their eyes met and she felt the old Cloud of her childhood break through, complete with the mysterious gleam in his eye._

"_You know what's better than a rainy day inside?"_

_Tifa quirked an eyebrow at the sudden question and met his with her own._

"_Cloud?"_

_His smile only grew as he inched closer to the door with Tifa in tow. _

"_A rainy day outside!" _

_Suddenly, Tifa found herself pulled out into the rain, the blissful water pouring all around her and soaking her thoroughly. Cloud looked at her from between wet spikes that had landed on his face and she laughed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He took both of her hands and twirled her around in the pouring rain, neither caring that they were drenched._

_End Flashback_

Tifa smiled fondly at the images going through her mind. Yes, she would always love Cloud and he didn't need to know; just loving him was enough for her. This realization put Tifa at ease as she unlocked the door and walked outside under the crying heavens. She wasn't with Cloud right now but that didn't matter, she felt him with her everywhere she was. Tifa tilted her head back and let the waters caress her skin, reveling in the pure feeling of it on her eyelids. She kissed the rain, opening her mouth to let it soothe down her throat and sent a kiss to Cloud on the drops, wishing him a safe trip back to her…his true home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud drove on through the rainy night, happy to be on his way home back to his Tifa. His Tifa? Yes, she was his…he knew it even though he never formally did anything about it to let her know.

It struck him full force how much Tifa was a part of him, how she had him in the palm of her hand, when they were in the rain.

_Flashback in Cloud's POV_

_Tifa was lost in the song, humming along softly while connected to the window that she almost jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Cloud looking at her oddly as he always did when she was like this. It was so not her, to be sad and thoughtful that every time he found her like this, he scared her and she thought she scared him as well. _

_Cloud knew he shouldn't worry, that she was just thinking, but it always bothered him to see her so…distant. What could she be thinking about that would have her looking so lost? He found her like this when it rained, he had always wondered why. Maybe now it was time to ask._

"_I never did understand why…" He said in wonder, still looking for what was so fascinating in water falling from the sky._

"_You never asked." _

_Tifa's voice was just above a whisper and her eyes never left the rain, intent on watching it instead of Cloud's reaction to her words that had gone unspoken for so long._

"_Why? Why rain? It always seems to make you so sad."_

_He watched her think this over and formulate a response. She looked wistfully out the window once again and spoke more to the rain then to him. _

"_Rain soothes me, Cloud. I know it may not look like it on the outside, but inside…in my soul, I feel at peace with each down pour. Just the idea that something as pure as the heavens crying and washing everything away makes me feel real."_

_At least it's something happy, Cloud thought, watching her back until she looked at his face and lit up at his smile. God, she was beautiful when she smiled. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head and he couldn't help the smile that grew broader on his face._

"_You know what's better than a rainy day inside?"_

_Tifa quirked an eyebrow at the sudden question and met his with her own._

"_Cloud?"_

_His smile only grew as he inched closer to the door with Tifa in tow. _

"_A rainy day outside!" _

_Cloud spun her around, twirling her in the rain enough to make them both dizzy and drenched. He looked at her through wet bangs and felt the urge to brush her wet hair back from her face to kiss her there in the rain but held back. Instead, he gazed into her eyes until the rain, thunder, everything else faded and all he could hear was his own heart beat and see the little puffs they made with each breath. He was happy, and that's how he wanted it to be, forever and always._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day last week (had it only been a week?) Cloud knew he was lost and found all at once. He was lost in her warmth, her smile, her hazel eyes and auburn hair, her gentle spirit…he was lost in all of her. His place was beside Tifa and always had been, he'd known this once upon a time, before things became complicated.

How had everything get this way? It didn't matter, now he'd found his way back to the place he belonged and Cloud decided it was now or never…he'd waited long enough to do something.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud parked fenrir and walked slowly to the front door of Seventh Heaven, pausing to look up at the pouring night sky. He was thoroughly soaked from his ride home so more water wouldn't hurt…he looked to it for comfort right now, just as Tifa had revealed to him before. It all made sense now, her infatuation with rain, as he felt the drops flow over his skin, encouraging him to do this.

A kiss of rain landed on his lips and brought his hand to his mouth, feeling the water's power flow through him and his gaze was brought to Tifa's second story bedroom window. Cloud smiled and let himself in the bar's front door, walking up the stairs to stop at her bedroom door. His mind was clear and all of his worries from the past didn't come back to haunt him…he was ready to be with Tifa completely, he could feel it in his blood. No more complications, hidden feelings, loose ends…this was it in perfect simplicity.

Cloud opened the door, eyes falling on the sleeping form of Tifa. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and she was turned away from him, letting the moon peak through the cloudy night and touch her skin in its radiance. He walked over to her bedside and knelt there, eyes never leaving his sleeping beauty, content to watch her sleep like this forever. No, that wasn't true, he wanted to watch her awake, to see her eyes shining and to live life with her; he wanted to be there for every breath and every kiss.

Leaning forward, Cloud brushed his wet lips across hers, the touch of water shared between their mouth's as Tifa's lips moved with his and she opened her mouth, drinking it all in. Her eyes soon followed and shined with love for the man before her as they both smiled warmly at one another.

"Rain kisses are my favorite," Tifa whispered, enjoying the feel of Cloud's hand now in hers. He smiled, making a mental note of her love of rain kisses.

"I missed you." Cloud said his words full of love and truth.

She knew and he didn't have to tell her, but it was nice hearing him say it aloud for once.

"I missed you, too."

He knew that, she told him so every day with more than just words. A brush of their hands, a warm smile, a hug, told him everything. So Cloud and Tifa knew of their shared love that was destined to grow until the end of time.

_Kiss the rain, to tell me your love. The waters we'll share from falling above._

_The End_


End file.
